What do you mean I actually have to be nice to others?
by Noire Puff
Summary: Queen ArBringer has a very low tolerance rate for people except her brother. So grouping her with equally erratic, emotional and angsty is probably a bad idea. But with a distorted past and missing parents she'll find that her emotional compromised roommates drama is the least of her worries.
1. Play nice

A dark haired girl held tightly onto the rails, in the seemingly normal ship with everyday people she was uneasy. Never had she been on an aircraft like this, or any aircraft in general. She wasn't use to people too but overall she paid no mind to them or her ride. Instead she observed the kingdom through the window, taking in all its features whilst listening to the broadcast in the background and the boy puking in the corner. It looked like such a lively place. From where she lived nothing interesting happened, it was quiet but peaceful, to an extent that is.

Queen however, wasn't interested in making friends. The only thing that went through her mind was the chance to see her brother again. Before he had left she had grown very attached to him. Most people would describe her personality as being stubborn and close-minded but when it came to her brother she'd do anything he asked. She was dependent on him so greatly that the townsfolk would joke around saying she was surgically attached to him or she had a brother complex. Queen continued to revere in her thoughts about 'the good old days' until a plaintive person came and stood next to her. Queen took one glance and then turned back to the window, uninterested in what her potential fellow student has to say.

"Don't you think the city is amazing?" a quiet voice perked up from beside her. Queen took a second glance beside her, still uninterested. The voice had come from a girl just half a head shorter than her. She wore a tightly closed kimono that stopped just above her ankles, you'd wonder how she managed to move in that. "I've never visited, but this place is truly mesmerizing."

Queen nodded vaguely but paid no attention, she wasn't interested in friendships, she wanted to see her brother. The girl beside her didn't seem fazed and continued.

"So do you have any specific reason to be attending Beacon Academy?" Queen looked at her for a second quizzically. "My name is Relia Blude by the way."

"How do you fight in those?" Queen asked abruptly. Relia replied with a confused look, but Queen looked like she was adamant in her question.

"Oh, um it's not as tight as it looks, it's actually quite versatile" she replied. Queen gave her a quizzical look.

"So if I pushed you would you withstand it or would you fall down?" She replied nonchalantly, now she was facing Relia but she still kept an uninterested face.

Before Relia could string together a sentence Queen had her palm on the other girl's collar and with just barely any force the smaller girl found herself on the floor.

To anyone else it had merely look as if Relia tripped, because Queen had timed the push. She would've gave her time to put together a response but there was no better timing to push her down and get away with it, whilst the crowd was distracted with the landing of the ship.

"You look like a capable fighter but you're not dressed like one." she turned to leave but left the still dazed girl with one last remark. "Get something that won't make you trip next time."

Heartless it can be Queen reminded herself she wasn't her to make a good impression, she was here for her brother. With the fall of the ramp, Queen walked out still unfazed by her surroundings. She enjoyed the view but had her mind set on something else.

At the far end of the runaway a mop of solid dark green hair caught her eyes. Unmistakably she knew who it had belonged to, although it may have been shorter from when she last saw she could still clearly recognize who it was due to the natural way they styled it. Set in place to give a clean messy look that was actually orchestrated through hours of work.

Her pace quickened to her target, she was speed walking and then eventually running. Pushing through the crowds her mind was reeling. It's been so long since she's seen her brother. As the figure slowly turned, it only confirmed her suspicions. There he stood directing students towards the main building, the same pair of round glasses he always had. Without any hesitation she jumped and tackled him in a hug, and without a doubt he caught her in his arms without letting go of his footing.

"Queen..?" he questioned with narrow eyes. He didn't seemed pleased but neither was she with that greeting, nonetheless she just buried her face in his chest. "How come you didn't tell me you were com-"

"Just let me enjoy this moment, Verde" she said muffled through his shirt. She could hear him sigh but his big hands finally hugged her back which was enough for her.

"I've missed you too, Queen." When she finally released her grip he looked at her confrontingly. "If you were going to come to Beacon you should've sent me a notice and confirm this with me before doing anything Queen."

"Must've gotten lost in the mail." she replied smoothly. The look in Verde's face let her know that he knew she was lying but wouldn't press on it any further. "I came to see you of course."

"And I missed you too Queen, but you can't just show up like this and lie to me like that." Oops she was wrong, he was going to press the matter. Knowing her brother so well she quipped with just as much spite.

"And you can't keep me locked up in your shadow forever Verde." Queen looked him straight in the eyes with sorrow before continuing. "I can pretend I don't know but it's only because I'm willing to wait for you to answer me."

This was the part where'd he get angry, Verde has always been understanding of her. He'd always laugh things off or calmly reply, the only times Queen had seen him get angry was when she'd ask about her, or their, parents. It was the rare moment where'd he yell at her or criticize her for asking but he'd always seem more sorrowful than frustrated.

"Thank you Queen, but I am still working. Walk straight down into the building and others will guide you to where you need you go. I'll find you later, okay?" she smiled at her brother's sweetness. With a caste hug she waved her goodbyes and followed the path. For the moment she was satisfied, she hadn't thought much about what to do after she joined the school. The idea of meeting with her brother again overshadowed the issue of what to do whilst enrolled but for the matter it didn't seem to bother her.

As she made her way through the walkway into the building her eyes watched the careful different individuals. She knew most of the people wandering around wouldn't make it through into the school but it seemed a nice sentiment to make it this far. She, however was determined to make it into the academy to be with her brother. When she finally made it into the room where everyone else seemed to be congregating in. And as timely as they could be, it seemed she arrived just as the to the Academy's headmaster to begin his speech.

At first glance she striked him odd yet very suiting for his role, and it seemed she gained a mild sense of respect for him for his speech. As dark and grim as it may have appeared he spoke closely to the truth and reality without sugarcoating. And yet at the same time she felt an impulse to look around the room, despite all the outstanding colours and the diversity it seemed odd that the person who'd catch her eye was a dark monotone character. He wore a short swing coat with puffy pants cuffed by boots, much like those in the militant school. What was their name again? It'd always slip her mind. Despite the resemblance in costume, Queen could tell he had no affiliation based on his selected colours of black, white and deep green with gold accents. She'd seemed to have caught his eye too as their intense stare off continued even when they moved around the room, each one stealing glances and gleams at different spaces of the large room. A choreographed dance could almost be made out of the way they moved in unison. She didn't know who he was, but he never pulled away, challenging her almost. The boldness excited her but she'd wait for another time to confront him, her most pressing matter was to get into the school.

Most of the day passed unimpressively, she didn't get to see her brother again which mildly disappointed her. Even though he said he'd catch up with her later, she forgave him for not good on his words. Yet at the same time she frlt as if he was haunting her, Queen could imagine what he would've said to her if he was here. "Go make friends in school, you can't spend your life doting on me in isolation."

Of course he hadn't said so yet but she knew her brother well enough to know that that'd be what he would say to her. She looked around the room, the girl with bow reading quietly in the corner of the room? Nope she was already being approached by a perky looking girl with short black hair. She turned to see a red-headed girl stretching and getting ready for bed, she looked nice and approachable. Oops too late a girl with long white hair already started talking to her. Although she did have to admit that their faces did look similar to somewhere. Where? Queen couldn't remember nor cared instead she opted for the sweet release of slumber to embrace her. She took one final look across the room and saw the the girl she 'talked' to this morning. She was tidying up her bed sheets and it seemed the perfect time to make amends for the little incident earlier. Not that she had a care for possible enemies but she felt as if her brother would have a say about it, and it'd resulted in him chiding her. Queen traced her brain for a name until one came up and matched the face.

"Relia, you're looking chipper after your tumble" she greeted in a monotonous tone.

Relia's face was a mix of confusion the distaste but Queen was unfazed. "You mean when you skillfully pushed me and portrayed it as my own trip?" she quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but you get my point right?" she replied unapologetically.

"Well, yes I did," she sighed, "but you could've just told me instead of demonstrating it."

"Some people learn better from doing rather than watching and listening." Queen retorted nonchalantly. "It's in my manner to be more straightforward, your coat is too long and because you tied it so tight with that ribbon you could topple from anything."

Relia opened her mouth to retort but she couldn't fight with that logic. "Sorry, It's just the way I dress at home. But you're right it's pretty darn inconvenient."

"But you look good in it."

"Really? I do?"

"Well, to an extent." Queen replied earnestly, Relia laughed it off and assumed it was apart of her humour.

At the sound of the other students scrambling to get to bed, Queen took it as a sign to leave. She stood up and left abruptly to her own sleeping bag without saying goodbye. She didn't mean any insult and as she looked back it seemed that Relia understood her less than sociable character and came to terms with it before getting ready to sleep. As her heavy eyelids engulfed her sleep she wondered to what the next day will bring her and if she would meet the pair of eyes again.

\--~--

A/N: Alright, this is a rewrite of my previous work. More or less same concept, I just changed some things around that didn't fit and fixed up ny horrendous writing. If you could leave a review Id highly appreciate it. Im always looking for ways to improve


	2. How do you land in those?

Morning came before she knew it, she seemed to be one of the first few to wake up whilst mostly everyone else slept in. She stretched and found her way to a bathroom and got ready in a matter of minutes. When she emerged from the bathroom, almost everyone was awake except for Relia. Did she have it in her heart to wake her up? No, not really. She left, and pursued her day. Mentally preparing for the last test.

Breakfast past courtesy of the Academy, but it seemed like her brother was still nowhere. She could spot the other teachers and presumed it was just her brother's usual habit of waking up earlier than everyone else. It's where she got her early bird habit from.

She got to her locker and carefully pulled out her weapon of choice. A coil of thin needles, to mimic her brother's emei piercers, and accompanying a dust charged blanket. On her clothes there were many small versions of her symbol, 3 large kite shapes forming half a star whilst the bottom two points were smaller. It was a symbol she'd seen around her old house, she assumed it was from her past so she mimicked it to her own liking. The towel could clamp around like a cape or a cloak for easy storage but she kept it closely wrapped around her chest from the top of her shoulder to under and around her waist. The needles were hidden carefully under her sleeves and many more were hidden in nooks of her clothing and armour. Her fighting was focused closely on her own combat ability, the towel was meant to confuse her opponents whilst she secretly sliced her opponent with her hidden needles.

She turned to look around the room again, expecting to see Relia again with perhaps a change of clothing. Instead she locked eye contact with the same mystery man from yesterday. This time, instead of giving him the pleasure of stolen glances she stuck her tongue out at him mockingly before forming an 'L' with her thumb and pointer finger, still directed at him. To boast her pride even more she turned and left before giving him a chance to reply. Some may have called that arrogance she called it pride.

She grabbed the nearest pair of scissors, not caring for their owner and began to walk to find the dark brunette. When Queen spotted her she sighed at the sight of Relia's clothing, still the long and tight knit clothing she was wearing yesterday. Luckily, Queen brought scissors this time. "Relia, I'm going to slice the hem of your kimono off." Queen commented in a deadpan voice whilst waving the scissors around, ensuring that Relia understood she was being serious. "Or at least the cloth holding you tmso tightly."

"Woah okay wait, I'm sorry Queen. It's just the way I was born, I grew up looking like this. I'm used to it even if it restricts my movement." she said whilst slowly taking steps back.

"Well I can fix that-" as Queen dove to swipe at Relia's ribbon she sidestepped. And in all of Queen's graciousness she dove and landed cleanly with her quick reflexes. "Well I can't fix it if you sidestep me." she quipped.

"I-i just can't, okay?" Queen could sense some deep rooted irrational fear but could she care less? No, she weighed the value of swiping at the dark brunette again but decided against it due to her unnatural quick reflexes and Queen's general lack of further interest. The scissors were pocketed in one of Queen's hidden pouch beside her hips, not sorry to the poor soul who was one pair of scissors short. She left without a reply and headed off to board the ship leaving Relia abruptly again.

A thin but robust female frame stood on the platform, mildly trigger happy. Queen listened intently to Professor OzPin's guide. North, temple and relics, got it. Besides the concerned yelping from the blonde boy a few rows down she didn't take note of anything else besides the partnering system. The redhead only hoped she'd be paired with someone competent enough to take care of themselves. As the launchpad sent her off she pulled her blanket off its clamp on her shoulder whilst her other arm unclamped it from the back of her waist and with the corners she pulled together a makeshift parachute and slowly glided downwards. On her descent she wondered how Relia landed, especially with the lack of flexibility in her outfit.

On landing she tied the towel over her chest again and left northwards. Her walk was nothing too exciting, the woods were.. quiet. The forestry around her home were filled to the brim with Grimm. There wasn't a morning jog without running into a beowulf or any creature of sort. It almost became natural for her to fight one before breakfast. In a few short minutes, Queen spotted a pack of grimm congregated nearby. She weighed the pros and cons of fighting them, in total there was seven in sight. In the end her bloodlust, or as she argued 'they were blocking the path', meant she had to take action.

She pulled her cape off her shoulder and wrapped it in a makeshift ball, to which she tossed into the center of the mass followed by a needle coloured a light blue. Before the grimm could react to the ball the blue needle pierced the bundle and an ice cluster exploded, impaling three of the seven beowulf's.

The first of the creatures that came charging at Queen was brutally beaten down by her fist, she didn't even give it a fighting chance or a chance to hit back in general. As soon as it came, it went. When the second one came she redirected it's attacks away before a solid kick sent it into an ice spike, impaling it as well. That left two, she pulled her towel from what was now a melted pool of water and with the extra added water weight she tossed it over to one of the last wolves before throwing an electrically charged needle into the blanket. The creature was electrocuted to death and left in smoke. Queen turned to the last wolf ready to finish the job but before she knew it, its head was sliced off cleanly. Through the blue sparks she watched its body collapse and faced her 'saviour' even if she wasn't in any need of help. To her surprise it was the same face from yesterday and this morning and she smiled sarcastically. "My hero."

"You looked like you needed the help." he retorted with even more sarcasm. Queen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

She scoffed lightly, "I didn't then, and I don't need your help now."

"Right.. of course you didn't need my help." he smirked. "Must suck that we're stuck as partners now isn't it, prissy?" he continued.

As offended as she could get and as disappointed as she could be, she was mildly amused in his behaviour and personality. "Right, partner."

"My name is Navi, Navi Asuli. Partner." he said haughtily. He gave off the impression of superiority, he wasn't at all. It was more of how he saw himself Queen assumed, no way in hell this guy could think that she was inferior.

"Queen."

Her short answer didn't leave much to say, she wasn't interested in making friends before and she still isn't. Especially not to a pompous guy like him, she held her pride very highly and deeply.

"It suits." he could've been referring to her elegance on the battlefield but it seemed more as if he was referencing her own haughty personality.

Queen hooked her towel around her chest again and began walking without a reply, from his point of view it seemed as if he angered her like he does to everyone else. It isn't until she stops mid walk and turns to face him that he realises she's not even the slightest bit fazed.

"Why are you standing there? Pick up the pace, partner." she jokes lightly. He smirks gently and runs to her side before they begin their trek towards the north.

~~{ }--~--{ }~~

A/N: Hello Im back again, I dont know when I'll release the next chapter as Im really high strung on the quality of my work. But I hope you continue to follow my story anyway, reviews are appreciated 3


End file.
